Style - Homecomming
by dragoniss
Summary: [Lemon] The boys of south park are now grown up and have gone their separate ways but Stanley Marsh still lives in south park, alone with his parents and misses his best friend Kyle. But even when Kyle shows up to visit can he help Stan out of his depressed loneliness? Contains: Lemon, yaoi, and Style [Stan x Kyle] Cover art by shibakaien on deviant art.


[AN: So this be my first fiction on here. I've written a lot before, and I've done lots of these kinds of role plays, but this if the first time actually writing something this juicy...if you would like to call it that. So I like reviews a plenty. I also might have some spelling and grammar errors because, well, I don't have word document, I have Abi Word and their spell check is a crock of shit. Sorry for that in advanced. The story flips the view in the middle, I'll put a note where the viewpoint changes in the story. That said This is my story!]

**Stanley Marshes Point of View**

I sit alone in my house, bored as hell. Everyone I knew or loved has moved away from the little town of South Park, except me. My name is Stan Marsh. And I'm sitting here alone, on my computer, working on my college homework.

My mom and dad are happy that I stayed here and went to school. They said I don't need any of those fancy high-end expensive schools. The whole Marsh family grew up, graduated, and started a family somewhere in South Park.

My life sucks. I miss all my friends. Well, not all, I'm sorta happy Cartman left, But sometimes I still miss him to. I think the person I most miss though, Is Kyle. Sure we were young, still in our high school years, but, you know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that says "I want to be with this person for the rest of my life?" That's what I had, and still do have. I want to be with him most right now. To hold him in my arms and kiss his cheek, or nuzzle my nose into his curly red locks. I miss the way he said my name, and the way he curled into my chest when we spent the night together. I even miss the way he smelt odd as that sounds.

I had only once kissed the redhead, and that was right before he was about to leave. We sat behind his garage, holding each other, telling each other how much we would miss the other. Talking about life goals, and trying to get our minds off the thought of being separated, though it was still ripping me apart. And then, just as his mother called his name, I kissed him, tears roiling down my face and nose plugged with unsightly fluids, I kissed him. Part of me wanted to beg him to stay, but the other half knew it was for the better. He would go to the school he wanted to go to, get a job, make new friends, hell probably even find another lover that was ten times better than me.

I fell into a deep depression. Deeper than when I found out Wendy was dating Tolkien. Though then I still had Kyle to help me through it. I wanted to disappear My mom and dad were both worried about me. They tried to help, but they didn't know the reason. They couldn't my dad would kill me and my mom would have a hernia over the fact that I was a gay bastard.

I shut my computer and fell backward onto my bed, reaching under my pillow to pull out Kyles old flapper hat, I put it over my eyes and let out a week sigh. 'Three years.' I thought. 'three years you've been gone and I still feel like you left me yesterday.' I looked to my picture of all my friends I had on my bedside table, and I felt tears form in my eyes. "Oh god Kyle." I hugged the picture and curled into a ball, sobbing my eyes out. "Kyle." I blubbered. "Please...come back home."

* * *

"Oh Stan, there's someone here to see you." I heard my mother call from downstairs. Quickly I blew my nose and dried my eyes, Checking the mirror to make sure I looked like I hadn't been crying. I did, but I slipped on my hat and my coat on anyway, tromping my way downstairs slowly and opened the door, looking to the ground.

"Hey dude." I heard a familiar cheery voice call, causing my head to spring up like a jack-in-the-box popping out. I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened when I seen the one person I wanted to see standing in front of me.

"Hey, earth to Stan." He frowned and wave his green gloved hand in my face. His voice still as sweet as ever.

I couldn't say anything, I just stood there, mouth open, tears forming in my eyes once more until I finally spoke his name and a smile spread accost my lips. "Kyle..."

**Kyle Broflovski's Point of View**

I held Stans hand as I walked down the streets of South Park. Cold nipped at my fingers though my green gloves, even if they were holding the pair of red ones Stan wore. I giggled as I remembered childhood memories as we walked our old school. We stopped at the bridge and he took my hands. My green eyes met his blue ones, sending my heart racing at the speed of light. I seriously felt like my chest was about to explode.

He brought his gloved hand to my cheek, caressing me gently as he pulled me closer. We didn't need words to show what we were feeling. We just knew. We knew what we both wanted, and that was to be with the other. Just us two, alone holding each other in the most romantic of ways.

The black-haired male was the first to make a move as he picked my face up and let our lips collide together in the most wonderful kiss I ever had. Being taller than me, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I placed mine around his hips. I stood there for the longest time, kissing him as passionate as I could, letting his hands rub my back as mine rubbed his sides. It was like magic, the way we melted together so perfectly. I didn't want it to end, but of course, we had to breathe. I was the one who pulled back, panting for air as we hovered just inches from one another. His taste lingered in my mouth as I smelt his warm breath as it hit my face. Even though I wanted to say "I love you," I couldn't I wanted to speak but no words formed in my throat, though, I have a feeling he knew what I wanted to say, because he smiled gently to me. "I love you too Kyle." He coed.

Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged the other so tight I was afraid I was going to kill him. "I missed you." I trembled lightly. "You don't know mow many times I would close my eyes and wish to wake up back here." I choked on my tears, feeling snow starting to lightly fall down on us.  
"I missed you too Kyle." The other said soothingly to me. His voice so soft and gentle, like a song from a morning dove.

I looked up to him and rubbed my running nose on the inside of my orange parka. "Stan..." I sniffed and rested on his shoulder. "Can I...I want to...be alone with you, someone might walk by out here." I smiled.

"Anything for you Kyle." Stan smiled back and walked me to his house slowly, a light layer of snow starting to cover everything. Our footprints leaving a trail in the snow behind us.

* * *

[The lemon starts here so skip this if you don't want to read any Though if your here I think you're here for a reason w]

I plopped down on Stans bed, taking in his scent. Chills ran down my spine to my member as he crawled over top of me. My new hat had long since fallen off and my gloves were thrown somewhere in Stan's room. My parka was next as the black-haired boy unbuttoned it and laid it in a pile with his coat. My face turned red when I seen Stans body without his coat on. He looked so different from when he was a kid. Light muscle tone, slender, and downright sexy. Sure I had curves but, it was nothing near to as good as Stans body. Though I feel the other would have had to argue with me on that. He let his hand roam up my green undershirt and I let out a whine in pleasure. My back instinctively arced into his touch.

The other giggled. "Your so sensitive Kyle." He purred and kissed my neck, causing me to moan and pant. My pants slowly became tighter and more uncomfortable. I ground my hips into Stans, earning an erotic moan from his throat. " Dammit Kyle." He cussed and pulled off my shirt, throwing it aside. Quickly I rolled over, trying to hide my chest from him, a deep red blush about the color of my hair covered my face. "Don't hide." I heard him coo and he licked my ear. "I wana see you Kyle." He breathed out and slowly I rolled over.

I felt myself calm down as Stans face turned pink, that is, until he licked his lips seductively. I felt myself melt from embarrassment and pleasure. Stan wasn't always the brightest kid in the book, but damn was he sexy when he wanted to be. His hand trailed down my chest and stopped at the hem of my jeans. With a huge smirk he unbuttoned them, pulling them down only leaving me in my briefs what were now in a tent formation. He scooted down and looked to my aching bulge. With a chuckle he nipped at it with his lips, causing me to cover my mouth disparately in attempts not to moan his name too loud. He kept this up for about another minute before he pulled off my last article of clothing leaving me butt naked to the world, and kissed the head of my, now twitching member. I would have came right then and there if it hadn't been for my pride and composure.

My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he took my member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down my shaft, each movement sending me into a fit of moans and pants for more. "S-shit...Stan...I-Im..." I whined as he sucked me harder, silently begging me to cum in his mouth so he could taste me. Not even a moment later I granted his wish and came. Calling his name as I fell backwards onto the bed, trying to ride out my orgasm. My vision went white as the afterglow soon set in. "Oh god Stan." I mumbled and looked up to see him pulling of the rest of his clothes, finding myself riled up one more time.

I watched him get up and go to his dresser drawer, digging around until he pulled out a large bottle. "You actually have lube." I chuckled and he shrugged. "What I got lonesome sometimes, it feels better than spit, and its much less gross." He laughed and walked back "Relax and spread your legs." The other cooed and I obeyed. He slipped between my legs and I watched him squirt some of the liquid into his fingers, lowering them down carefully to my entrance and working the fluid around. I let out a squeak as he slipped a finger inside, biting my lower lip and propping myself up on my hands. "You have to relax Kyle." He ordered, causing my to shiver once more, never hearing Stan this dominate. It was kinda sexy. I leaned back again, closing my eyes and trying to relax, but I couldn't help tensing up as he slipped the second finger in, working them around inside me. I could feel myself being stretched and yet, it didn't bother me. Stan was just being so gentle.

He soon withdrew his fingers, giggling as I whined when he left. "Hey, do you want to return the favor." he purred and pulled my hand over, squirting a big dollop of the cold sticky lubricant into the palm of my hand and leaned back. I got the hint fairly quick and leaned forward shyly wrapping my fingers around his twitching shaft and rubbed him gently, lathering him up. "A-Am I doing ok?" I asked in a soft whisper and Stan nodded.

"Yah, you're doing perfect." He sighed and tipped his head to the side. His chest rising and falling with each pant. "O-Ok..." He soon spoke up and pushed my hand away, I could tell I must have done something right, cause it looked like it took a lot of willpower to tell me to stop. I giggled and leaned back once more, my head on the pillows as I looked up to him, my legs slowly wrapping around his waist.

"This is going to hurt, just relax alright." Stan murred and slowly pushed gently against my hole. I let out a muffled cry in pain as he slipped his length inside me. Tears rolling down my cheeks as he broke my barrier, my body totally engulfing his shaft. He sat there, stroking my chest gently, telling me to calm down and to breathe, which I did. Soon the pain turned to a dull ache and I looked to him, nodding.

I whimpered as he pulled out of me, only to groan as he rammed himself back inside. With each buck of his hips my body trembled. I wanted to scream his name, but, once again, I knew I couldn't My throat being tight, and Stans parents being right downstairs wouldn't let me. I put my hands around his neck as he kissed me deeply, his tongue invading my mouth, claiming that territory his. I moaned into his kiss, letting him have me, all of me. I wanted to be his. I wanted only to be touched, kissed, hugged, or made love to by Stan Marsh.

Stan broke the kiss, trailing down my neck to my collarbone where he left a large red mark, low enough to be covered by any shirt. "There, now everyone will know your mine." He growled a deep, dominating growl. It actually turned me on even more, I loved it.

"S-Stan.." I whined again, feeling my second climax approaching. I felt a nod against my chest. "Me too." He replied as he bucked his hips faster. The next few moments consisted of the most euphoric thing I had ever felt in my entire life. I let out a moan of Stans name as I came onto our chests, but then Stan came, and when he came, he came hard. I felt his warm seed spill inside me, practically filing me up. I whined and trembled, twitching uncontrollably as Stan continued thrusting into me, also riding out his orgasm and finally he slowed to a stopped. He sat there for a moment, looking like he was in limbo, until he collapsed beside me. I whined as I felt his member leave me, feeling empty and lonesome, yes warm and full at the same time. My green eyes met his blue ones once more and I smiled. "I love you so much Stan."

He reached out and pulled me close, kissing me gently. "I love you to Kyle." He smiled.

**Neutral Point of View**

****Stan was sitting in the back yard of his house sigh Kyle next to him, waiting for his mom to pick him up. "Are you sure you don't want to come with..." Kyle spoke up, looking to the boy, tears in his eyes. "The school has your major, and really cheep dorms. We could room together " He basically begged Stan to come with.

"Kyle I can't...you know that. My parents need me here. I'm sorry." He sighed, looking at the ground. watching his tears melt away the snow where they landed. "This is hard enough the way it is..." He put his hand on the others and looked over, puling off his blue and red pompom hat and putting it on Kyles head. "You gave me your hat so, you keep mine." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kyle laughed and dug around in his pocket, drying his eyes off, instructing Stan to do the same and scooted close, holding his phone out and snapping a picture. "There. An updated one for my phone." He giggled and leaned up, kissing him gently, waiting for Stan to kiss back before snapping another picture. "I'll send them to you along with my new phone number and e-mail." He giggled.

"Cool." Stan chuckled, holding the redhead close, continuing to kiss him deeply. He jumped, eyes wide and face totally pink as Shelly swung open the back door. "Hey gay wads, get off each others lips. Kyles mom is here to get him." She huffed, still slurring even though her teeth were perfectly straight now. She walked off and Stan sighed, looking to his best friend.

"Well...I guess." Kyle whimpered and hugged the other once more. "I'll get my license soon so I can drive down and see you more often." He whimpered.

"Yah...i'll call you tomorrow when you get back." Stan whispered, starting to cry again. "I love you Kyle." He choked and burred his face into Kyles jacket.

"I love you to Stan." He sighed and kissed him once more before hearing his mom honk the horn and yell for him. He jumped up, both of them going through the gate on the side of the house. "I'm coming mom!" He called and waved to his best friend sadly before running to the car, getting into the back seat and looking out the back window as the car started pulling ahead, watching Stan disappear into the distance.

Stan also watched as the car drove off, just standing there until he couldn't see the vehicle anymore before slowly walking back inside, taking off his jacket and boots, walking up to his room and sitting on his bed. He stared at the spot where Kyle had slept that night , suddenly feeling that lonesome feeling sink in, though the loud buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his daze. He sighed and reached for the cell on the bedside table, not knowing the number the text was from until the picture loaded of him and Kyle sitting on the porch together Kyles new email attached to it. A smile crept onto his face as he chuckled, rubbing the tears from his eyes as the second text came through, and the picture of him and Kyle kissing filled up his screen. A little message of "I love you Stanley Marsh" was written at the bottom and for once in the past three years, even if no one was there Stan didn't feel so alone.


End file.
